Talk:One Piece Premier Show 2012
Chameleon Should he be given his own page? He has a devil fruit and a bounty, and a bit about his powers is known and who he is affiliated with. Galaxy9000 15:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :His name could be written as Kameleone, too. レオーネ is the same pronounciation as in Sergio Leone. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) adding image and repairing caption LOL SeaTerror (talk) 20:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Deletion I agree with Calu on this, we should delete this page because we don't have any pages for other events like this, making this useless. If we are going to keep this, then we will have to make pages for all of the other events like this. Plus, this don't have much information, just pictures. I say this page should go in the trash can. 20:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's a stub for a reason Jade, Calu. Info hasn't been released fully, so it will be filled in. Also, the other events haven't been as big as this, so it definitely warrants a page. Galaxy9000 (talk) 05:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) We have NO pages for other events like this. Why bother making a completely useless page? Do you see any other pages about events like this? No. I say we keep to the same and toss this page in the fire. "Also, the other events haven't been as big as this..." lolwut? That's NO excuse for keeping this page. 15:26, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :If we don't have any pages here, why would that be a reason not to start such articles with this event? :OPE didn't have any pages on merchandise, and that kind of articles even made it on the startpage. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, first, the delete template stays on the page until we decide whether or not to delete the page. Next, we have to add more detail about this show (like plot, reason for why it was put on, actors, etc.), or it is just a tasteless and uninformative stubby excuse of a page that's begging for deletion. 07:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It's hard for us to find information for the show, considering the fact most of us don't live in Japan, making information hard to find. Sure, there's always the internet, but we all know that not everything are fully announced on the internet. Klobis and Hime could find the information, but that'll just make extra work for them, and more of a chore to them unless they want to see the show or know more about the show. That's why I strongly recommend this to be deleted. 15:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hime? SeaTerror (talk) 16:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Isn't she Japanese? If not, my bad. 16:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) http://ameblo.jp/watana-blog/entry-11297773080.html needs a proper translation, but it gives the plot of the show. Galaxy9000 (talk) 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, in my opinion, let's say that even if the show is available to me, I wouldn't want to watch it, since seeing "real" people acting out One Piece doesn't make me feel right. It just... ruins the sense of aesthetics. But deletion, why not just merge it to Chameleone's page, with an external link from there? 15:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sound like a great idea, Yata. Let's see if the others agree to this and if they do, then merge the pages. 15:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) All the pictures would not work on the Chameleone page. All the One Piece styled food wouldn't either. If that's the best than can be done, then OK, but if not we need to find a better way. Galaxy9000 (talk) 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Not all the pictures then. Most of them are not even necessary in my opinion. 17:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Merging does sound like a good idea. But all the pictures? That is nuts, they wouldn't fit in and there is too many. I also agree with Jade that most of them aren't necessary. Like that Chameleone picture as he appears in the show can be add to Chameleone's page unlike the Luffy picture. Pretty much all related pictures. 05:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) How about adding them to character pages. ___ as they were portrayed in the One Piece Premiere Show 2012. Galaxy9000 (talk) 05:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Personally, I say no. I can't give you a good reason, I just dislike the idea of the actors on their characters' pages, other than the fact it would look out of the spot. 05:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, since most actors are of Ace, Luffy, and other already introduced characters, we can just add those images to the characters in question's articles (i.e. the actor of fake Luffy into the Demalo Black page under a section "In Other Media" or something like that). After that, we can get rid of this page. 22:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) That sounds great. I have no objections to that. Galaxy9000 (talk) 22:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Apparently we have no more arguments on this page on not to delete it. Should I delete it soon? 19:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Everything are done, I think, so delete the page. Category:Deleted File Talk Pages